


Crimson Nights

by emeiyonemillion



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Cutting, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: TW: Self harm, cutting! You have been warned.John finds out Paul's cutting himself and thing's get a bit out of hand.
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr, John Lennon & Paul McCartney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Crimson Nights

**Author's Note:**

> TW: SELF HARM VIA CUTTING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. 
> 
> Here's the Paul angst you've been waiting for! Sorry it took forever, it was a little hard to start writing but I did it! Hope you enjoy, feedback is greatly appreciated, and more chapters are coming soon! And as per usual have a grand day/night/whatevertimeitisforyou! -Em <3

When George got a call from John at 2 in the morning he didn't know what he expected. But he certainly didn't expect him to sound so... scared. 

"John? Alright there?" he asked, twisting the phone cord around his finger anxiously.

"It's Paul." His voice broke, and chills went up George's spine. What could have possibly happened that made John like this? 

"What? What happened?" There was a pause that lasted all too long. A million possibilities hung in the air before another congested breath was sucked in on the other line.

"I think..." 

"What?"

"I think Paul's cutting himself." George could swear his heart actually stopped. Paul? His Paul? No. It couldn't- he wouldn't. "George?"

"Y-yeah," he stuttered out, mind whirring. 

"I don't know what to do. Oh god, what if it's my fault? What if I made him do this? Fuck, I'm a horrible friend, a horrible band mate. I'm a godawful boyfriend-"

"John."

"Oh man he probably hates me. What did I do to drive him to this?!" George cringed at the crack of agony and panic in his last sentence, subconsciously rubbing his hand along the small raised scars on his thighs underneath his jeans. 

"John. John! You know he doesn't hate you. And you're not a horrible anything, alright?" 

"Then why is he doing this to himself?" George remembered what it was like when Ringo found out. He'd blamed everything on himself. Said that he was sorry he hadn't been there or that he made him feel like he had to do this and promised he'd get better. He didn't get it. And John doesn't either. So unfair. 

"I don't know. Just... go easy on him, okay?"

"Of course I'm gonna go easy on him! I'm not whatever monster you and Paul make me out to be." George sighed, knowing the future was inevitable. 

"You know I didn't mean it like tha-" the line went dead, the hollow beep of the phone yelling to be put up echoing menacingly. For a second he just stood and stared. He hoped this would all work itself out in the end.


End file.
